Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a testing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a testing apparatus.
Description of Related Art
A conventional testing apparatus may include a circuit board, a space converter board and a testing device. The testing device has elastic contact structures, top and bottom guiding boards for positioning an elastic contact structure. Both ends of the elastic contact structure penetrate through the top guiding board and the bottom guiding board respectively. The end of the elastic contact structure penetrating through the bottom guiding board contacts a contact on a device under test (DUT), such as a pad or a bump, and the end of the elastic contact structure penetrating through the top guiding board electrically contacts the space converter board and the circuit board. Furthermore, an arrangement of penetrating openings on the bottom guiding board is made in response to the contacts on the DUT.
In general, an assembly of the testing device is performed by first fixing the elastic contact structures on the bottom guiding board, and then assembling the top guiding board. However, the elastic contact structures of the testing device cannot contact the DUT stably because the swaying directions of the elastic contact structures are not consistent after the assembly is completed.